Double Vision
by Gambitlover21
Summary: Not your typical DevourSupernatural crossover, I hope. Will be slashwincest in later chapters. Probably some violence and cursing too.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm doing that whole Devour/Supernatural crossover. For those who you who've never seen Devour (the only thing you missed out on was Jensen's pretty mug) no worries, I pretty much explain the whole movie in like a paragraph. For those of you that have, it takes place after the end of the movie. For the Supernatural boys, it's kinda right after the Benders, but it's really not too specific. However, the story I'm doing has a different twist than what I've seen in other Devour/Supernatural crossovers, so hopefully you'll like.

Probably doesn't deserve the M rating for this chapter, but there will probably be slash, maybe Wincest in later chapters. Probably. We'll see where the plot bunnies lead.

Please let me know if I get anything wrong from the movie or Supernatural, it's been a while since I've watched Devour.

101010101010101010

"Dude, I think I've found something!" Dean Winchester exclaimed, sitting up straighter in the faded diner booth.

Sam Winchester looked at his brother, "Man, I thought we were here to relax for a couple of days. Take a break from demons and ghosts and monsters under the bed. Your arm's not even half healed from the psycho hillbillies."

"Oh come on, Sammy. My arm's no big deal. Besides, this case is crazy, like right up our alley." Dean said with excitement, pausing to take a bite from the cheeseburger in front of him. "But if you're too tired…"

"Fine, fine…what's the case?" Sam looked resigned, biting into a stale French fry.

"So there's this guy who's apparently on trial for multiple murders. Doesn't really sound like our thing, right? Well, they found the guy in some forest clearing, with his parents strung up, dead, hanging in a tree over his head. Their blood was collected in some kind of chalice and smeared all over the dude's mouth. He was passed out when the cops found him. Turns out he also killed some rich computer programmer, in the guy's own house."

"Dean, the guy's either just plain nuts, or crazy and in a cult." Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in his seat, the red plastic creaking. The fries sitting in a pile of congealed grease on the plate looked less and less unappetizing the longer Sam looked at them.

"You might think so, but there's a couple of issues with the case. The reason this, uhh," Dean paused to glance back at the laptop in front of him, "Jake Gray is not already sentenced for life is there's no way Gray could have strung both his parents up in the tree without help. Gray also pleads guilty to the programmer's murder, saying it was self-defense, but says he's innocent in the murder's of his parents. Also, there's this tattoo artist who claims that Gray came to him for information about devil worship. Well, the guy says Jake wasn't remotely interested in doing the actual worship himself, more like he was doing a research project."

Sam still looked unconvinced. "Maybe the tattoo guy and this Jake were buddies. Dean, this is a stretch."

Finishing the last bite of his burger, the elder Winchester reached for Sam's largely untouched fries. "It gets stranger," he said around a mouthful of the fries. "Just a couple of days before, Jake's best friend killed two people in his dorm, then cut out his own tongue and jabbed pencils in his ears. A few days after that, his sometimes girlfriend mutilated one of their college professors, then killed herself. A few days after that, his uncle dies in a car wreck 'cause he was stabbed through the head with a tree branch. Don't you think that's a lot of coincidences?"

"Yeah, but weird things happen that aren't supernatural, Dean. This is more than likely one of them." Seeing Dean about to raise further objections, he quickly hurried on. "But there is a chance that, to put it in your words, it might be right up our alley. So if you want to check it out, let's do it."

"Awesome. It'll take us about three hours to drive there…court starts at 3:30, and it's 11:30 now. We'll be there with time to spare." Dean's eyes gleamed with anticipation. Sam tossed a twenty onto the table, and the brothers rose, heading towards the glass door.

101010101010101010

"Well isn't this quaint." Dean said dryly, staring up at the tiny courthouse. The small brick building was rather unimposing, the sign stating "Jefferson City Courthouse" cracked and faded.

"Come on, court's about to begin," Sam pulled at Dean's leather clad arm. Walking through the front door and into the lobby, lit with dismal, flickering fluorescent lights, and cracked tile underneath their feet, the Winchester's stopped in front of the metal detector and security guard. The rather rotund guard smiled pleasantly enough at Sam, but widened his eyes and placed his hand on his gun when his eyes met Dean's.

The guard quickly turned slightly, speaking rapidly into his walkie-talkie and darting glares towards Dean's direction. The brothers exchanged confused glances.

"…so he's still there? Are you sure? You're looking at him, right? Ok… No, we're fine." The security guard sounded doubtful, but turned back to the Winchesters and waved them through the metal detector. Both went in without so much as a chirp from the machine, but Dean could still feel the guard's suspicious gaze on his back as he turned the corner.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked in confusion, glancing at Dean's equally confused face.

"The hell I know. This courthouse doesn't seem like it gets a whole lotta high priority cases. Maybe he was just jumpy, with some crazy Satanic kid on trial." Snorting, the older Winchester reached for the courtroom doors and pulled them open. Striding in, they took a seat in the back row, hoping to avoid much notice. However, the courtroom was crowded, but rather quiet. The doors shut with a slam, and everyone turned to face the back. Suddenly, the quiet whispers turned into rather alarmed conversation. People talked excitedly to their neighbors, some going as far as to point at the boys.

"Ok, maybe this town just hasn't seen strangers in a while. I mean, I know I'm good looking, but this is a bit much," Dean said, inclining his head slightly towards Sam.

"Yeah, this…oh dammit. Here comes the bailiff. What did you do?" Sam said through clenched teeth, giving the approaching bailiff his best not-guilty smile.

"Shit. What makes you think it was me?" Dean hissed back, sitting straighter on the bench, also trying for his best innocent look. It wasn't very successful.

The large, muscular bailiff had reached their bench and stood with his arms folded. "Boys, can I see some I.D. please?"

Before Dean could say anything snide, Sam quickly said, "Yes sir."

Staring at the proffered driver's licenses, the bailiff nodded and asked, "So, Mr. Henderson, why you here for this trial? Do you know the defendant?"

"No sir, just idle curiosity, I guess. We were just here for some, uh, camping, around the lake, and heard about the trial." Dean said, hoping there was a lake in the town, not to mention camping grounds.

Not looking convinced, the bailiff nodded again. "You boys don't go looking for trouble, y' hear?"

"Uhh, yes sir…" the brothers said.

Without another word, the bailiff strode to the front of the courtroom. Before the boys could say anything else, the bailiff announced, "All rise.."

Tuning out, Dean stood up, still miffed about their treatment, trying to ignore the glances and whispers still directed at him. The small doors towards the front left of the room opened, and the defendant, presumably Jake Gray, was led in wearing an orange jumpsuit, head hanging low. His hair was cut short, and rather spiky on top, that vague color of brown that was really no closer to brown than blonde. The whispers stopped, and the room was quiet except for the bailiff's voice.

Then Gray raised his head. He looked to be in his twenties, haggard and in need of a good shave. Hazel-green eyes gazed tiredly at the courtroom and met with Dean's. Gray's head flew up with surprise and he jerked to a stop. Dean felt Sam stiffen beside him and heard his muttered oath. Everything seemed to go too slowly and there was a certain unreal quality to the whole situation.

Even Dean's surprise seemed to be in slow motion. He felt like he should be feeling something else, like his quick intake of breath and clenching of his fists weren't enough for this. The guard, the murmurs and the bailiff all made sense now. He could understand their suspicion. Dean would be nervous too if someone walked into a courtroom wearing the face of a supposed murderer.

"Dean…" Sam breathed, face pale.

101010101010101010

CRAZY! Haha, maybe not that weird. It's not like they haven't seen it before. Oh well, hopefully I've got enough of y'all hooked. Anywho, tell me what ya liked or didn't like! Next chapter will have waaaay more interactions, and some slashy stuff, I dunno?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back. Thanks to all my reviewers (I'm soo excited that people like the crossover). 

And I am soooo excited that Season 2 is on! It is very lovely. Here is CHAPTER 2!

* * *

"Dean…" breathed Sam, face pale. It was rather like Sam's mind was at a standstill. Like he just couldn't get past the huge, grey-green eyes staring at him from the front of the courtroom. The hair, the build, even the walk, to a certain extent, was Dean.

Needless to say, Dean was having a hard time with the situation as well. That guy, that supposed murderer, was him, HIM in nearly every way.

"Dude, we gotta do something!" Dean hissed at Sam. The murmurs had died down. Most of the people's attention had been taken by the appearance of Jake Gray.

"Dean, what are we supposed to do? I mean, what can we do?" Sam hissed back, but never taking his eyes from Gray.

"I dunno, but that guy has got to be that shapeshifter who impersonated me a while ago. I thought we killed it, but… there it is." Anger tightened Dean's jaw and compressed his lips into a thin line. Because of that damn thing, Dean Winchester was officially dead. And that pissed him off.

Sam frowned, glancing at his older brother. "I don't think it is. Jake Gray grew up in this town. Everyone knows him. Well, maybe a shapeshifter could have impersonated him, but people would have noticed if he suddenly changed his appearance. Man, he just looks like you."

Dean still looked unconvinced. "Sammy, I'm good looking, I'm not gonna lie. But… two different people who look EXACTLY like me, that's a bit much, even in our world." He darted a glance back to the front of the room again, forehead creased as he stared at Jake Gray.

"Dean! Think about it. The shapeshifter has got to shift a lot. You've seen what it leaves behind. Think maybe the cops would notice big piles of goop and blood and gore in Gray's cell?" Sam frowned. "There has got to be something weird going on here, though. I agree with that. So shut up and listen, see if we can find out anything."

101010101010101010

"I still think it's a shapeshifter."

"Please! Give me a break. Did you not listen to anything that went on in there? Everybody in this freaking town has known Jake Gray since he was born. That guy in there, cult murderer or not, is Jake Gray." Sam slid into the passenger seat of the Impala.

The brothers left the courtroom a little early in order to avoid any confrontations. All they had learned was that there were massive amounts of evidence that pointed to Gray as the killer, but there were gaping holes in the defense, as well. Most of the people in the town just seemed to be incredibly shocked that their good ole' boy baseball player and straight-A student turned psycho cult murderer.

"Whatever, man. When people start walking around wearing your face, let's see how easygoing you are." Dean started the Impala, still looking cross. Pulling out onto the main highway, he pushed in an AC/DC cassette. _Shoot to Thrill_ blared from the speakers. Sam, irritated, leaned across the black leather and turned down the volume.

"So." Giving his older brother his best puppy-eyes look, the younger Winchester leaned back against the seat.

Sighing, Dean gave a long blink. "Well, we need to get a visit with this guy. Hear his side of the story. Talk to other people in the town. But first, we gotta come up with a story to explain me. Long lost relative, maybe?" Glaring at Sam, Dean quickly spoke again. "We're just doing this so we can figure out if he's a shapeshifter. But God help me, if I'm right, you'll never hear the end of it."

He turned the music back up. Sam hid a grin and looked out the window, scanning for a cheap motel.

101010101010101010

"Well, you see, Jake and I haven't seen eachother since we were real little. My aunt always told me how much we looked a like, but I guess I never really believed her, till now." Shrugging sheepishly, Dean directed his 100-watt smile at the woman behind the counter.

About to smile back, the woman caught herself. Affixing a stern look to her face, she glanced at Sam and asked, "And who is he again? And how was that that you and Gray are related?"

The Winchesters were at the prison, hoping to arrange a meeting with Jake Gray. Sam stepped forward. "Ma'am, I'm Alex, Scott here's brother. We're second cousins, twice removed, of Jake." If it had been any other person, the woman behind the counter would never have believed Dean's hastily contrived story.

But Sam, with his big puppy eyes, could charm anything and anyone. That little voice in the back of Dean's head insinuated, 'Isn't it weird, how little Sammy always gets his way? Those visions, his powers… Hmmm, wonder if they've got anything to do with it?' Dean always shoved that voice down, pushing it into farthest corners of his mind, where other things lurked, pawing at the edges of his consciousness.

Giving Sam a smile, the woman glanced at the computer in front of her. "Well, if you're willing to wait about 45 minutes, I think I can set up a visitation." She typed in a few things, then glanced back up. "If you don't mind me asking, why the need to see him?"

"Well, ma'am, we'd like to think that Jake's innocent. If he is, he's gonna need all the support from his family that he can get. Seeing as how there's not much of his family here anymore, well…" Sam gave a small, forced and sad smile. "It's terrible, all this that he's gotten caught up in."

"Oh Lord, honey, I know. My sister was Jake's math teacher in the 8th grade, and we all had such high hopes for Jake. Did your aunt tell you that he was president of his senior class? He's played baseball since, oh, I don't know, he was about five years old." The woman shook her head. "I just want to know how he got mixed up in all this devil worshipping. And his poor parents…"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Speaking quickly, Dean asked, "What about Jake's friends? Did you know anything about them?"

The woman shook her head again, picking at the cracked counter with her fingernails. "I didn't really know them. You know, you just hear talk, around town and all. They followed Jake everywhere, though. Ever since they were little. I'd imagine that anything that Jake did, they'd do it too."

101010101010101010

The rest of the 45 minutes had passed with Sam and Dean learning only about the woman's trouble making ten year old. Breathing sighs of relief, the Winchesters followed the security guard to the visitation room.

Squeezing into one of the tiny booths, Sam and Dean pulled a battered black phone from either side of the booth. Dean was tense, and for an inexplicable reason, nervous.

The brothers straightened as they heard the footsteps of the guards and prisoner. Jake Gray, not looking much different than he had in the courtroom, sat down on the other side of the scratched glass and picked up his own black phone.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Gray's voice cracks, his red, tired eyes darting back and forth between Dean and Sam. His hand, so close to Dean's, grips the phone, knuckles white.

Dean opened his mouth to give Jake their cover story, but Sam jumps in before Dean can say anything.

"Jake, we want to help you. We know your story, and we believe you. That demon that you claim killed your parents and friends, well, my brother and I kinda deal with stuff like that."

Dean and Jake shared the same looks of disbelief. If the situation hadn't been so, well, strange, Sam would have laughed.

"So let me get this straight. You're some demon hunter and you want to help me out. Right. Well, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just rely on my lawyers to get me out of this mess. But, don't get me wrong, you look really, uh, qualified." Jake's voice is tired, and he shakes his head, studiously ignoring Dean.

Dean frowns and growls lowly into the phone. Screw subtlety and Sam's wishy-washy crap.

"Alright, listen up. I'm only gonna say this once. The courts and the general public tend to not be real big fans of satanic cult murderers. And right now, everything points to you being the killer. And your whole claim of demonic murderer will not hold up because demons tend to not leave behind a whole lotta hard evidence. Everyone thinks it's bullshit. We are your only hope for getting out of here." Losing the seriousness that Dean had only moments before, he added, "Besides, what's it gonna hurt to let two whack jobs get their jollies, thinking they're solving a murder?"

Jake leaned back. Sam could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Picking up the phone again, Gray leaned forward and asked softly, "Why does he look like me?"

Exchanging glances, Sam said, "We don't know."

* * *

Ends in a weird spot, I know. Oh well. This took me forever to write, as I'm sure all of you realize. There's more to come. I have no idea how long this fic will be. Hope everyone liked the second chapter.

Jake's demon mom knew about THE demon, and planned to make Jake just like Dean b/c he's strong and I dunno, hardcore. Would make a good bad guy.


End file.
